


On The Trail

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hiking, Older Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: It's been many years since μ’s was an active group, but the memebers remain friends. And sometimes friends meet up to hang together. Or to go hiking.Some friends like hiking more than others.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	On The Trail

When Nozomi pulled up to the foot of the mountain and switched off her engine, she was surprised to see a grumpy looking Nico waiting for her by the start of the trail. Sure, she had invited all of μ’s, but it had been obvious almost immediately that this wasn’t going to be something everyone showed up to.

“Sorry,” Eli had replied, only moments after Nozomi had sent the first message. “I’m going to be in Russia for that entire month…”

It a little disappointing- truthfully, Nozomi hadn’t see Eli as much as she would have liked recently, and she’d picked hiking partly because she thought it would lure Eli in. But it was an understandable reason, at least. Honoka had been the second one to turn it down.

“im working…………..” she sent, following it up with an utterly despondent looking sticker that made it clear just how happy she was about that prospect.

“me too!” Kotori, on the other hand, seemed much happier to be on-shift. Maybe she’d cared about her reputation as a maid more than Nozomi had realized.

Nico hadn’t even bothered to submit an excuse.

“I’d rather die” was the only response she’d given, and, honestly, Nozomi had been expecting it. Nico wasn’t _lazy_ exactly, but for someone who was interested in such a physically demanding career, Nico sure seemed to hate working out. Climbing up a mountain on a day off seemed exactly like the sort of thing she’d despise.

And yet, here she was, dressed in a hiking outfit that was certainly practical but almost overwhelmingly cutesy, a perfect fit for the ever fashion-conscious Nico. The cuteness of the outfit didn’t match the decidedly uncute scowl on Nico’s face, though, or her tightly crossed arms.

“What the hell is she so mad about?” Maki grumbled from the passenger seat as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “We’re on time, right?”

“We’re a little early, actually,” Nozomi said, pulling the handbrake as she glanced at the car’s clock. “She must just be in a bad mood.”

“Like that’s anything new,” Maki said. Her hypocrisy was as charming as always, and Nozomi had to stifle a laugh at how genuinely irritated she seemed.

“I’m sure she’ll cheer up once we get going,” Nozomi said, despite being anything but sure of that.

The two of them got out of the car and made their way over to the trail.

“Heya!” Rin said, waving them over from her spot on a bench. “Good to see you. Glad you could make it, Maki!”

“Well, you know,” Maki said, slightly flustered. “I-I had some free time, so…”

Maki had, in fact, worked very hard on studying the last few weeks to be able to take a day off for this, but Nozomi knew that her girlfriend's pride wouldn’t let her admit it, so she kept that little detail to herself.

“I’m surprised Nico came along,” Nozomi said, as Nico spotted them and walked briskly over from her vigil at the foot of the trail.

“Hmph. An idol has to have all kinds of hobbies to keep fans interested, you know,” Nico said, tossing her hair haughtily. “It’ll make for a good blog.”

“She only did it because I said I wouldn’t have sex with her tonight if she didn’t,” Rin said, smiling smugly.

Maki’s eyes widened in shock as Nico turned as red as a beet, clenching her fists. “I didn’t-” she spluttered. “That isn’t- shut the fuck up, Rin!”

“Nyahahaha, why so embarrassed, Nico? A healthy sex drive is perfectly normal for a girl your age.”

“I hate you,” Nico hissed.

“Well I love you,” Rin said, standing up and going over to hug Nico close. It was a constant source of amusement for Nozomi that Rin had ended up taller than Nico, making their age gap even less obvious than it had been back in highschool, even if she suspected that Nico resented it.

Nico tried to stay mad, but despite the scowl on her face, she couldn’t resist reluctantly uncrossing her arms to let Rin to slip under her arm and curl against her.

“You’re both gross,” Maki said, as Rin let out a soft but unmistakably victorious giggle.

“Shut up, as if anyone believed you and Nozomi were actually “doing laundry” when you showed up late for drinks last week,” Nico snapped, and now it was Maki’s turn to flush and splutter out unconvincing denials.

“So, are we waiting for anyone else?” Rin asked, ignoring her girlfriend and Maki’s glare-off.

“Just Umi, I think,” Nozomi said. “Hanayo said she probably wouldn’t be able to come.”

“Aw,” Rin said, frowning. “She’s always busy lately…”

“Hmph. Her new girlfriend’s just afraid of you stealing her away,” Nico said. “Everyone knows what you and Hanayo were like during μ’s. An insecure partner might worry that all those gossip magazines weren’t wrong about the two of you being in love.”

“Ohhhh?” Rin said, a distinctly cat-like expression flashing across her face. To be specific, the predatory gleam of a cat that just spotted a mouse dashing towards what it thought was a hole in the wall, but was actually a dead end. “Is that why when we first started dating, you-mmph.”

Nico slapped her hand over Rin’s mouth. “You’ve said quite enough for today,” she growled.

“Oh? Should I finish the sentence, then?” Nozomi said. “Rin, would you be talking about how Nico insisted that she was “too busy with idol things” to ever meet up with the nine of us, but always seemed to have time to spend with you alone?”

“Why are we still friends?” Nico asked, glaring daggers at Nozomi. Then, she recoiled with shock and pulled her hand away from Rin’s mouth. “Gah! Don’t _lick_ me!”

“Nyahaha. At least not in public, right?” Rin said. “And actually, Nozomi, I was talking about how any time I wanted to spend a holiday with Nico, all I had to do was say that I was thinking of making plans with Kayochin, and suddenly she would be free on that day.”

“Wow,” Maki said, and Nico buried her face in her hands, her ears turning bright red.

“Aww,” Nozomi cooed.

“The four of you are as shameless as always, I see,” a cold voice interjected.

“Hiya Umi,” Rin said, waving cheerfully to the latest arrival, but making no move to slid out from under Nico’s arm even with Umi’s withering gaze on her.

“I’d thank you not to lump me in with those two,” Maki said haughtily.

“Are you saying you don’t love me as much as Nico loves Rin?” Nozomi said, putting on her best hurt face and looking sadly at Maki.

“Wha- that isn’t-” Maki stammered. “O-Of course I do,” she mumbled, lowering her voice.

“Then kiss me,” Nozomi said. She knew it was a little mean, but the look on Maki’s face was worth it.

“We’re in public!” Maki hissed, looking around nervously. Not that there were more than a couple people passing by.

“I see,” Nozomi said, hanging her head dramatically. “My girlfriend is ashamed of me.”

“I’m not ashamed of you, I just-” Maki let out a noise of frustration and leaned over to quickly peck Nozomi on the cheek. “There,” she said, crossing her arms. “Are you happy now?”

“Blissfully,” Nozomi said, smiling, and Maki flushed a little.

“If this is a couples only thing, I could just leave,” Umi said.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, nya,” Rin said. “You’ll find someone soon enough.”

“That _isn’t_ my concern, thank you!” Umi said.

“Yeah right,” Nico said. “I bet as soon as you get a girlfriend, she’s gonna be the obnoxious PDA type and we’re gonna have to watch you two making out anytime we meet up.”

“That wouldn’t- I would _never_ -!” Umi was practically _vibrating_ with indignation.

“Can we just go on this stupid hike already?” Maki said.

“Good idea!” Rin said, slipping out of Nico’s half embrace and grabbing Nico’s hand as she dragged her towards the trail. “Let’s go!”

* * *

To her credit, Nico didn’t complain.

It was obvious that she _wanted_ to. When Nozomi pretended to be interested in something on the side of the trail for the third time to let Nico stop for a moment and rest, the look on her face as she gasped for breath made it all too clear that she was mentally evaluating whether or not she’d have been better off just skipping out on sex in exchange for going home. But when Maki snidely asked her if she was alright, Nico just nodded.

“I’m...” she said, between deep inhales. “Just fine... _Maki_.”

“You don’t look fine,” Maki said. Not that Maki had a lot of room to talk. She might not be as bad off as Nico, but she was definitely a woman who spent more time reading than running, and she was breathing plenty heavy herself as she sat down by the edge of the trail to catch her breath alongside her verbal sparring partner.

“This is all… an enriching... new experience,” Nico said.

“Oh?” Rin said. “So you like it, then? Should we schedule another hike next week then?”

Nico glared at her.

“I’ll... pass… thank you…” she said, as primly as she could manage.

“Aww, why?” Rin asked, crouching down next to Nico and grinning at her. “Aren’t you having fun?”

Nico swiped weakly at her, but Rin leaned back slightly, out of range of her feeble attack.

“You’re the worst,” Nico groaned as she flopped back down onto her back.

“Nyahaha.” Rin sat down next to Nico and rested a hand on her forehead, brushing Nico’s sweaty bangs out of her face. Silently, Nico reached up and grasped it with her own hand.

Nozomi smiled. It always was nice to see the occasional moment of tenderness between the two of them. Maki wasn’t even ruining it, pointedly looking the other direction and pretending to be uninterested.

Of course, there was a _fifth_ member on the hike.

“That’s a long enough break, you three!” Umi barked. “Honestly, how have you gotten so out of shape? We’ve barely even been going for two hours!”

Ah, Umi. If she wasn’t being scandalized by the PDA, she was being oblivious about the mood.

Nico groaned in irritation, but she got back to her feet, albeit a lot slower than Rin, who sprang up like she’d been sitting on an ejector seat.

“Come on,” Umi said. “If we pick up the pace, we can make the summit in only an hour.”

Nico groaned again.

* * *

By the time they reached the bottom of the hill again, Nozomi was sore, tired, and not looking forward to having to drive back before she could collapse and lie down. Even Rin looked a little worn out, despite the irrepressible spring in her step.

So it went without saying that Nico and Maki were a wreck. But somehow, held aloft by little more than pride and stubborn determination, they’d both made it.

“That was fun, Rin,” Umi said, smiling at her. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

Nico’s face made it clear exactly how interested in that idea she was, but Rin just laughed. “Maybe,” she said. “I’ll talk to you guys later!”

“Yeah,” Nico said, wobbling slightly as she waved and staggered over to their car. “See you later, everyone.”

“Bye,” Maki said, already slumping against the car as she waited for Nozomi to unlock it.

“Have a nice evening, you three,” Nozomi said.

As soon as she got home, she was going to take a bath. Possibly for the rest of the evening.

“I’m never doing that again,” Nico said, as she pulled out of the parking lot and winced at the series of aches that the speedbump set off. 

“Aww,” Rin said, frowning..

“Don’t you _aww_ me,” Nico said. “Five and a half hours, Rin! Nico is a delicate flower, not some kind of burly mountain man.”

“Well _I_ had fun.”

“Yeah, I bet you did, you goddamn sporty little jerk,” Nico grumbled. God, she wasn’t looking forward to how bad this was going to feel tomorrow…

“...was it really that bad?” Rin asked, her playfulness ebbing.

Nico sighed. “Well…” she said reluctantly. “I _gues…_ In all honesty… to be _completely_ fair...”

She glanced over at Rin and glared. “Yes. It absolutely was.”

Rin frowned.

“...and the worst part is, I don’t even have enough energy left for sex…” Nico grumbled under her breath.

In all honestly, Nico mused, one of her favourite things about Rin was just how… unabashedly joyous she could be. Whether it was her giant grins, or her exuberant hugs, or her excited hopping, the way that Rin could so whole-heartedly enjoy herself was one of her most charming features.

And it was a damn lucky thing that it was. Because otherwise, when Rin burst out laughing and didn’t stop for at least ten minutes, Nico would have killed her.


End file.
